The present invention relates to a device for absorbing and dampening an impact derived from the kinetic energy of a vehicle's occupant held on a seat by a seat belt at the time of a collision.
Conventionally, a vehicle's occupants are protected against the impact, caused by kinetic energy at the time of a collision, by means of a seat belt having an anchor or anchors provided on the floor or a pillar of the vehicle.
This conventional measure, however, cannot provide the optimum posture, i.e. the angle of inclination, nor the optimal position of the occupant, since the seat, is adjusted back and forth in accordance with the size and shape of the occupant.
Recently it has been proposed, in an Advance Notice Concerning Improvement of Seat Belt Assemblies, in order to improve the situation, to make a shoulder portion of the seat belt pass through a guide provided on the seat and to secure the end of the belt to the seat.
However, these proposals impart to the seat belt only a low efficiency of energy-absorption, which is as small as 15%, thus allowing a considerable impact on the occupant.